James and Lilly: Before the story
by c00lzzz
Summary: Join James, Lilly and the maurauders on an adventure through 7 years of school, including romance, friendship, pranks, food, fun, fights and heartbreaks. so come on and read. reviews would be greatly apreciated thanks. rated M to be safe


James and Lilly: Before the story

Hey this is my first fanfic so please don't review to harshly but all helpful ideas and comments would be greatly appreciated.  
This story is based on the marauders time at Hogwarts. It will be slightly AU in the fact that some names, dates and relationships may different but I will try to remain as canon as possible.

So lets begin

* * *

Chapter 1

James awoke to a loud knocking on his door but just before he shouted at the offending person… he remembered, "today is the day" he thought to himself before he jumped from bed and began to get ready.

15 minutes later he arrived in his kitchen. His father, Charlus, was a 50-something year old gentleman at 5"9 with greying messy hair and grey stormy eyes. He was an authorative figure. He was currently reading the daily prophet and James' mother, Dorea, was around the same age as Charlus she was an attractive 5"4 woman with light blonde hair and brown eyes, though her hair was pinned back in a hurried ponytail and she was running around, flustered and getting James' things ready for departure. He walked into the kitchen sat down beside his father who ruffled his hair without looking up from the paper and his mother put a plate of sausage and eggs in front of him while kissing his check quickly.

"Good morning dear, did you sleep well." She asked pleasantly

"No, I couldn't get to sleep at all I was to excited!" He said in an upbeat tone

"Now, son we told you to get to sleep!" She chided

"Sorry, mum" He said apologetically

"Dorea don't scold him to much I remember being this excited my first day of Hogwarts" He said calmly finally, setting down his paper "Speaking of which we should probably get going, the train will leave soon"

"Yeah, lets go!" James shouted as he jumped excitedly already basically out the door

There were kids and families everywhere and barely no room to breath

"Now son, remember don't get into to many fights and don't annoy the professors to much" Charlus said to his son as his face fell

Then dorea walked out of ear shot and Charlus bent down and whispered into his sons ear "That was only for your mothers benefit, give them hell son" he chuckled as James face lit up considerably and he bolted ahead for the train.

An arm stopped him and he was pulled into a bone-crushing embrace by his mother whose eyes had already begun to leak.

"No mom" He was trying to squirm out of his mothers grip "I'm to old now"

"Fine" she said before letting her child go and looked down hurt

"Sorry mom ,I didn't mean to hurt your feelings " he said quickly

"Its alright, now go the train will leave without you" she said through her tears

He ran as fast as his little legs would carry him on board the Hogwarts express..,. A little to fast as he ran into a mess of black hair.

Both boys got up apologising to one another until James finally said.

"Hi, my names James, James Potter. What's yours?"

The other boy looked him in the eye slightly dis-shelved.

"Hey, my names Sirius, Sirius Black, pleased to meet you." He said quickly while sticking out his hand.

James took it and shook while asking " Would you like to share this compartment, the rest look full and you seem like an alright guy?"

"Thanks" he said " and sure"

The train left the station in a billow of smoke and James and Sirius were interrupted by a sandy haired boy wearing dusty robes and clearly visible scars on his neck.

"Do you mind?" He asked

"Not at all" Both boys exclaimed at the same time.

The sandy haired boy smiled his thanks before introducing himself as remus Lupin and after learning the others names he simply sat and opened a book occasionally chipping in to the boys conversation at topics that interested him.

After about 2 hours on the train the 3 boys had become pretty well acquainted and seemed to have a lot in common. A voice rang out notifying them that they would be reaching Hogwarts shortly and to get ready. After all three were dressed in their robes and ready the topic fell to houses.

"So what house do…

He was stopped suddenly by the door opening and a ginger witch their age stood their looking flustered and if she was just crying "Sorry, do you mind if I sit in here?" she asked

"Of course!" Both Sirius and James said a little to eagerly

She just nodded and took the empty seat

"so, anyway… what house do you want to be in?" he asked the 2 boys and the newcomer

"I don't know" Remus said " maybe ravenclaw or Gryffindor"

"My whole family has been in slytyherin" Sirius muttered, ashamed " But I want to be In Gryffindor"

"Really, slytherin you don't seem like a slytherin" James said shocked

He turned to the girl "Sorry, whats your name?" he asked

"Lilly Evans" she replied

"And what house do you want to get into?" he asked

" I don't know" she said abruptly and turned away clearly not in the mood for conversation

"Anyway" Sirius said " What about you" He asked James

"Gryffindor" he replied though half heartedly as you could now see the castle in all its glory and it was amazing

All the first years were waiting in the entrance hall when the giant doors opened on to the great hall various students gasped and pointed but James just looked ahead and one thought "what if I'm put in slytherin" and he was terrified.  
When they got to the staff table there was a stool and a hat held by professor McGonagall.

She called out a whole number of names but James only heard a few .

" Black, Sirius" she called he walked to the stool and sat on it for a good 5 minutes before it called out Gryffindor

Both him and James looked relived and the whole hall was shocked but eventually Gryffindor began cheering as he walked to the table

The next name James heard after yet another mini black out was…

"Evans, Lilly" she called, this time it only took a minute for the hat to shout "GRYFFINDOR" James watched as she walked to the table and he realised just how pretty she was.

Remus Lupin got sorted into Gryffindor and before he new it James was called up

He slowly approached the stool and sat down, the hat had only brushed his hair before it shouted "GRYFFINDOR"

He was relived and glad as he walked over to sit beside Sirius and Remus.

The feast finished and they were guided to there common rooms and then there dorms.

There were three other people in his dorm

Sirius, Remus and a small chubby boy by the name of peter.

James had only put his head on the pillow before he was asleep.

Hopefully you like it, let me now what you think of it and what I should do with it later on. All helps appreciated.  
Thanks  
-Conor


End file.
